General Miles Prower: In His Father's Footsteps
by Japifonication
Summary: Tails has always been the "general type" and now leads an army completely inspired, by the French Foreign Legion. Leading his troops against terrorists, and soon possible in another great war.
1. Finally Out

"Fiona Fox, please report to my office," Zaley Acorn the zone cop says over the intercom. I get up from my table and walk to the warden's office, this either means that I'm free, or I did something stupid. As I walk into her office she reaches out her hand to shake mine, and we both sit down. "Fiona Lavender Fox," she reads off some documents, "you are free to go!" she exclaims. "It's been that long!?" I ask, surprised, "well, I guess having a broke…" she responds, but is cut off, "please don't mention that," I say not wanting to be reminded of… that. "What zone are you sending me to?" I asked changing the subject, "Prime, of course!" she says, surprised. "But, everyone there hates…me," I argue, "don't worry, they'll see that you've served your time, and they are very forgiving," she responds.

It's a week later I arrive in New Mobotropolis. I learn that Amy grew out of her Sonic phase, and Sonic married Sally. Now he's the king, but is having some terrorist problems. I decide to go to the main square, there seems to be a big event going on. I soon find out why, seeing Sonic and Sally on a stage, flanked by Amadeus Prower and Antoine D'Coolette. "We are glad to announce that General Miles Prower successfully led his troops into the HQ of a major terrorist organization. That crazy bastard ran into that base guns blazing, followed by his unit of adventure seekers and former criminals," Sonic spoke in a proud voice. "And we would love to present my brother-in-law with another Medal of Honor," Sally adds, "General Miles Prower please come to the stage," A tall and handsome fox stands up wearing a white shirt and black bow-tie, under a blue military jacket, with four stars on each shoulder. On his legs he wears bright red pantaloons and black boots. And he on his head blue aviator shades and a navy beret. Once he reaches the stage his dad, 'brother,' 'sister,' and Antoine shake his hand, than he bows his head and Sonic pins another Medal of Honor on his jacket. Once he does that everyone cheers and demands a speech, Tails lightly bumps Sonic out of the way and begins his speech. "How is everyone today? Hearing about my army's and my spectacular accomplishment. I love it how much you appreciate my work, but would you stop giving me these medals, I won't be able to fight with all of these weighing me down," he jokes, and he gets the effect he's looking for making everyone burst out laughing. Wow that kid grew up to be as cocky as his 'brother,' and his voice sounds like Axl Rose's. "But seriously, I have many soldiers that deserve a medal more than me," he says changing his tone entirely. That was an intelligent remark because his soldiers erupted cheering, "now answering a common question, this one I'm asked many times a day, "why did I start this unit?" Well I needed a buffer shield from the laddies," he jokes, once again the crowd burst out laughing. "And because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," once again changing his tone. He has an interesting speaking style, making a cocky remark than a very considerate one. "Now, I know this is a short speech, but I'm ending it here. Also any adventure seekers or criminals that want a new start, please join my army," he ends his speech, the crowd isn't satisfied with this finish, "oh, I forgot to mention anyone who was in the attack, a free round of drinks on me at Chuck's bar!" he exclaims, throwing his shades into the audience. He is met by cheers, "nice save, kid," I say to myself. Well now I know that I have a great job opportunity, as a soldier, under his command. Guess it's a full circle.


	2. Oh, It's You

"That is some good tea, where did you get it Barns?" I ask my assistant while taking a hearty sip of this delicious French tea. "That terrorist organization had many crates of it," My assistant, Barns the Dog responds, "sir someone claims to be an old friend of yours, should I send her in?" he asks, "why of course," I respond into my intercom. I have my legs kicked onto my table, eyes looking down at my clipboard, and sipping my tea when the applicant walks in, "hello Tails, long time no see," I hear a familiar female voice say. "Hello ma'am…" I start but when I look at the applicant I spit my tea across the room. I blink a couple of times, "excuse me ma'am I just need to use the bathroom," I get up and walk to my bathroom, I run the cold water and soak my face. Once that is done I walk back to my applicant, crap it's still her. Is it back down comb my face, "name?" I ask, I have a feeling I'm not going to like this response. "Fiona Lavender Fox," she responds, "Barns, how many Fiona Lavender Foxes do I know?" I ask into the intercom. "Only one sir," he responds, I slowly move away from my intercom. I take a deep breathe in, and exhale loudly, rubbing my forehead. I repeat that a couple times, "oh boy what am I going to do with you?" I say, shaking my head. "Barns, get my private tea room ready with tea and biscuits for two, my friend and I have some... 'catching up' to do," I order into my intercom, "why of course sir," he responds. "Now how much shit happened in prison to make you come to my doorstep?" I ask still grinning. She just takes a deep breath and bites her lip, "tea room is ready, sir," Barns reports, "good, let's talk about this over some tea," I say, can't wait to hear this story. Once we reach the tea room we sit across from each other, "alright, to make you run to my doorstep something must have really shaken you up... so what the hell happened in prison?" I ask her. I quickly realized this wasn't a very considerate question, because she burst into tears, hunched over, and covers her face with her hands. "You are getting so soft Miles," I mumble to myself as I walk over to her, and kneel down to her level. "Fi, look at me," I say in my comforting voice, than she does something completely unexpected, she puts her head on my shoulders. And wraps her arms around me, I am at first surprised, but I am quick to follow suit. We just sit there for a while, "Fi, just tell me what happened. I have almost never seen your cry, much less show this much emotion," I whisper. "Scourge, we were about to escape… and he… and he… he sacrificed me to make it out," she whispers, "I understand how you feel Fi," I whisper back to her, she squeezes me harder. "Now this probably wouldn't be the time to brag about the terrorists I fry?" I whisper, "please, anything to get my mind off of that," she sobs. "Now Fiona, I believe your story, but you need to prove yourself, to everyone else. Others aren't as forgiving, so we're going on a mission, alone," I whisper, "there's an Overlander terrorist outpost, I believe there is intel there. Now I'd usually take Barns, but It's probably been awhile since you did a covert operation. So it's good to get back into the jist of things around here. The tactic is don't get caught, and hack the computer," I say, "and if we get caught?" she asks. "Yipikayay, if you know what I mean," I say grinning, she makes a small grin, "finally back to our old self, I presume?" I pull myself away from her, "now, don't want the tea to get cold?" I ask gesturing to the table. She smiles and we get back up, "mission starts tomorrow."


	3. I Trust You

"Fiona, were they feeding you in prison?" I ask Fiona as she devours the tea cakes and biscuits in front of her.

"Nothing edible," she says, mouth still full of food.

"Well it's not like the food is going anywhere," I grumble, "I have some friends that you may like to meet… don't worry they don't know you, perhaps of you though,"

"About friends," she starts, "how do you think Sonic and Sally will feel about me joining your ranks?"

"Don't worry, all you have to do is something heroic and, bam your name is cleared and the people love you."

"Not sure, Miles," she says sighing.

"Well I'm positive that we'll get your name cleared. Now these three were my best friends in college. The first one, Barns… or Barnaby he is a dog, we make fun of him for his fur… you'll see why, he's also my sidekick. A friend's name is Ulysses, he is a Phoenix, he's kind of my second in command. About Ulysses, his wife is my Sergeant Major of The Army."

"Wait you went to college?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes I did, when I was fourteen. I figured the one thing that I could get out of college, is a very high rank in the army, which I got," I chuckle nostalgically.

"Yeah, I made three close friends, who I've already mentioned… Oh yeah, they are all four years older than me."

"Must've looked strange seeing a fourteen year old at a college," Fiona says with a mouthful of food.

"You bet, and even stranger when I graduated after one year," I exclaim.

"You did what!?" Fiona asks shocked.

"My IQ was three-hundred, after a few months I was teaching combat veterans tactics."

"That summer we had fun, I took Barns, Ulysses, and Penelope on a trip to south-western Germany. Funny story, before we went on the trip I developed a medicine that stops me from getting drunk, and I challenged my three friends to a drinking contest. Ulysses and Penelope were out on about the 20th drink, and around the 26th Barns was barely conscious, but me? I was completely sober, and going strong. Barns passed out at our 34th shot, he still doesn't know how a fourteen year old beat him," I say nostalgically, "so don't tell him how I won," I add.

"Smart move Tails," Fiona says nodding.

"Thanks,"

"Oh yeah, my college friends are going to come over to meet you. Therefore I have made plans, we will hit Shadow's bar, then we'll probably go to my place to plan your 'heroic entrance.'"

"Sounds good Tails," She responds.

3 hours later

"Merry Christmas, Tails!" My college friends yell as they bust into my office.

"Here Tails, we all got you something, and when we heard that an old friend was over, we decided to each get her something also!" A big, burly and shaggy white dog exclaims as he hands me a stack of wrapped gifts.

"Y'all should introduce yourselves," I mumble, as I fumble around my office trying to find a place for the presents.

Fiona and my college friends greet each other, and when everything looks like it's going well, "aren't you that girl who backstabbed the Freedom-Fighters, and then went out with Sourge?" Barns says.

"Leave it to Barns to say the wrong thing at the wrong time," I mumble as I face-palm and shake my head.

Like I suspected Fiona starts crying, "Thanks Barns," I say sarcastically. "Fiona, it's all right, we're here for you," says soothingly as I hand her a kleenex. "He ditched her in prison, don't mention his name," I whisper irritatedly at Barns.

"Sorry boss," he grumbles.

"And…?"

"Sorry Fiona," he says.

"This is incredibly touching, but I think we should head off to Shadow's now," Penelope says gesturing towards the door.

"Good idea, Fiona are you alright?" I ask the crying vixen.

"Yeah, let's go," She says sniffing.

We all hop in Ulysses "car" which really is a modified panzer 8. We pull into the tank's special parking space outside of Shadow's Bar. "This is our favorite place, ever since college," Ulysses sniffs nostalgically.

We enter the bar and are instantly greeted by Shadow, who is buffing a few glasses. "Hello my friends! Lemme guess, you four want a spicy fried chicken sandwich with fries and sriracha sauce?" Shadow exclaims.

"Where is that green asshole?" he adds noticing Fiona. I give Shadow the "dude, that was a very insensitive comment look" and hand the now crying Fiona a kleenex.

"He-backstabbed-her," I harshly whisper through gritted teeth, "It hurts her to mention him," I add.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry, you know what for that, you get a free meal on the house," Shadow apologizes.

We all get up on bar stools, "Fiona, what can I get for you?" Shadow asks.

"I'll have what they're having," she responds.

"Gotcha," Shadow responds, "hey Marv! Get five of 'The Miles Special."'

Fiona in still crying, so I do what is natural, I put a hand on her shoulder and give it a light squeeze, "it's okay, we're here for you." I whisper.

Barns in an attempt to brighten the mood decides to tell an old college story, "so back in college we had kitchen duty. And Tails had the brilliant idea to sneak some ghost peppers in the food. All of us were in on it, and it was going well, until a chef walked in. We decided to dispose of any evidence, so we ate them. It is funny now but back then, we were chugging milk and clawing at our tongues."

We all laugh, and the mood brightens, "here are your sandwiches," Shadow says warmly, handing us each a tray.

"So we're all heading back to your place after dinner?" Penelope asks with a mouthful of food.

"Ummm… of course we are!" I respond.

_Crap I forgot to get these guys gifts, I'm screwed._

After we finish our meal, we thank and pay Shadow. We get in "the car" and take off to my place which is located in one of the nicest and quieter parts of town. "And we're here," Ulysses announces.

"Great you three should go make yourselves comfortable in my living room, help yourself to a beverage. Fiona and I need a private conversation."

"Let's go," I say motioning to the stairs that lead to my workshop.

"Fiona I am so sorry about what Barns and Shadow said earlier, I should've warned them about… that incident," I say looking Fiona straight in the eye.

"Oh, don't worry about it, they'll get the drift sooner or later," she said optimistically.

"Tails… after everything I've done to you… why do you trust me?" she asks out of nowhere.

I turn around put one of my hands on each of her shoulders making her look me in the eye, "Fi, the way I see it is that you are and were the victim, I trust you," I replied firmly.

"Thank you so much Tails," she whispers as she wraps her arms around my back.

Even through my coat, her touch almost makes my back melt. At first I'm taken by surprise, but I wrap my arms around he back. I feel her muscles loosen, and she exhales slowly.

_This is everything I wanted as a kid, and now look at me._

She nuzzles me a little more, and lets out a seigh.

My eyes dart down to see our tails intertwined, "I trust you," I whisper reassuringly.


	4. Emerald Harbor

"Fi, pass me the green bow and ribbon."

"Here you go," she replies handing me the wrapping materials.

We have been picking out gadgets and wrapping them for a while now. All because big me forgot that Christmas existed.

"How does it look?" I ask looking at my now wrapped gadgets.

"Presentable."

"I'll take that as a complement," I chuckled.

-10 minutes later-

"Sorry that took so long, I must have misplaced your presents that I wrapped 'ages ago,'" I announce emerging from the basement.

"Alright I have good news and bad news, first the Battlebird Armada has declared war on Mobius," Barns states as he walks over to me.

"Wait a second, is that the good news?" I say cutting him off.

"That was the good news, the bad news is they attacked Emerald Harber. It was a surprise attack, the Royal Mobian Air-Navy lost a D'Coolette class super-battleship, three Sir Charles class battleships, seven King Maxamillian class battlecruisers, ten Knothole class cruisers, twelve Freedom class destroyers, fifteen Alias class frigates, seventeen Sally class corvettes, twenty three Mobotropolis class utility vehicles, and countless aircraft. And even worse news, our base at Cocoa Island has fallen, thankfully Arthur and his forces escaped to your lab," Barns reports.

"Damnit! Get Dad and the rest of the Birds of Fire over, immediately," I order.

"Yes sir!" Barns replies as he runs to the military line.

"What the hell is the 'Battle Bird Armada?'" Fiona asks me.

"The BBA is a military group. Ten years ago Antoine, Bunnie, and I blew up one of their training facilities. I guess they didn't forget," I reply.

"Should I hide? Amadeus will recognize me," she asks hesitantly.

"Whatever, you served your time. Also he'll see you as an asset," I reply shrugging her off.

-1 hour later-

"Dad look, I believe that my ships are superior to the Great Battle Kukku's fleet, and yours."

"Miles, I still believe they would beat you in an all out assault," my Dad responds.

"Amadeus, your fleet lost for one reason, it was a surprise attack," Hendrick the human says from across the table.

"I may say, Tails' ships are superior to yours," Ulysses adds.

"Alright, can we stop putting my fleets competency down?" Dad retorts.

"When we're done with our lovely family discussion, I have a suggestion. I believe that Nack, Bean, Bark, and I should liberate Cocoa. Hendrick and Ulz will lead the fleet against the BBA. And Tails, Barns, Ulysses, Pennelope… and I guess Fiona will hit a jungle near a BBA port. Amadeus, Tails, how does it sound?" Nic barks over the our bickering.

"I like it, now we just have to figure out how we will go about these operations," I respond.

"Do you know why the Ottomans lost at Viena?" Nic asks.

"Simple they held their best troops in the city, instead of sending them against the coalition," I reply.

"I plan on making that happen, but the exact opposite," She replies ginning.

"And you know how Mad Jack would spread his smaller force around large base and have them all fire at once, creating the illusion that there is a large army? Because that's what we're going to do" Nack adds.

"I taught history 101 for a month," I reply.

"Once we take the stress off of Arthur, he will attempt to break out. This will put too much stress on the enemy force," Nic adds.

"Sounds like a plan, what about the air-naval front?"

"Well, I'll take the _FLS Cosmo, _and Hendrick will take the _FLS Galaxina. _We'll send attack aircraft to hit them, then send in the big ships. This should cause maximum chaos and destruction," Ulz the otter lectures.

"Good, and what about us?" I ask.

"The usual, sneak around in ghillie suits, and have a 'shadow' support our every move," Ulysses responds.

-three days later-

Bamboo Jungles, outside BBA fleet center.

8:32 Mobian time.

"Alright, we climb up a mountain to the west of the port today, and when the sun sets… yipikayay," Pennelope says pointing at the map.

"Pen, take to the trees, we don't know if there are hostiles," Ulysses responds.

"Alright let's get this going," I cheer.

We barrel through the jungle at a good pace, until…

"Uhh… Tails you may want to see this," Pennelope says.

I fly up to the treetops, and Pennelope hands me the binoculars.

"Holy shit…" I whisper, suddenly figuring out who I'm looking.

"Fiona, you really want to see this," I whisper down to Fiona.

She gives me an interested look. In a few seconds she scampered up the tree and is looking at something that makes her gasp. But I can see an evil grin slowly forming on her face, "looks like that green asshole is going to get his just desserts," Pennelope chuckles.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Bamboo Jungle

9:32 AM Mobian time.

Scourge POV.

We've heard of a war between Mobius and the BBA, the Destructix and I have decided to join the BBA. We have high morale, since the Mobian fleet at Emerald Harbor was decimated. We haven't encountered any problems so far…

'_Wait what's that?'_

"Lightning, I just saw a glint of light… could that be anything?" I ask my comrade.

"Probably nothing," he grunts.

Suddenly a loud crack rings out, "Argghhh!" Flying Frog screams grabbing at the bleeding hole in his arm. I turn to see the shooter, "Tails?... what the hell are you doing?" I ask shocked.

"What do you think?" he replies sarcastically.

"Ha, you're all alone and we outnumber you five to one," laughs Sleuth Dawg.

"Come on pipsqueak, Sonic is not here to hold you hand this time," I add.

"And I see that your precious queen isn't here to hold your hand. And look, one is down from a single blast, from my side arm," Tails retorts smoothly.

"Oh her, she doesn't matter much," I say remembering my sacrificial lamb.

"What's with the getup," Lightning Lynx says motioning to Tails' uniform.

A little grin appears on his face, "I see you've noticed my uniform, now what do these four stars on my collar mean?" he asks.

"A general," Sgt. Simian replies recognizing the rank.

"And what do generals do?" Tails asks, just waiting for an answer.

"Lead soldiers," Tails says, not waiting for a response. "Let's go squad," he says casually.

As Tails speaks, four figures emerge…

_One of them looks... familiar. _

The light is now illuminating their faces, I sadly recognize one… Fiona Fox, "Long time no see," Fiona says with an evil grin.

"Fi, I'm sor…" I start, "Sorry for what? Sacrificing me so you could get your sorry ass out of prison!" She yells drawing her gun. The two phoenixes, and a dog draw their weapons.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want you get one, Destructix attack!" I yell.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I like ending on a "cliffhanger"**

**Please leave any suggestions that you may have!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**-Hendrick Davies.**


	6. Monkey Wrench

Tails POV

"Hit it Barns!" I yell to my companion. He immediately follows the order and slaps a button on his watch.

-Now playing _Monkey Wrench, by Foo Fighters-_

_What have we done with innocence? _

"Barns, take on Simian, Ulysses and Pen, take on Sleuth, Predator, and Lightning. Fiona and I have some unfinished business," I bark.

_It disappeared with time and never made much sense. _

Fiona and I rush forward, I want this to be a fair fight, so no weapons...yet. Scourge makes his move first, making a strong swing at my gut. I dodge easily and repost into his side.

_Adolescent resident. _

Fiona moves next attacking Scourge with a wild frenzy.

_Wasting another night on planning my revenge. _

Scourge sidesteps and slugs her in the face knocking her down with a yelp.

_One in ten._

He turns with lightning fast speed, and tackles me to the ground.

_One in ten._

He slams his fist into my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

_One in ten._

In desperation I reach for my modified Mauser C96, and take a wild shot in the dark.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench. _

I hear a scream and see that I shot one of his ears off. I follow through slamming the hot metal barrel into his cheek. He lets out another scream, and is knocked off of me.

_One more incident accident. _

I run over to Fiona and help her up, "you alright?" I ask her.

_I'd rather leave than suffer this. _

"Never better," she grins.

_I'll never be your monkey wrench. _

"Let's end this," I say.

_All this time to make amends. _

"Let's."

_What do you do when all your enemies are friends?_

Scourge is beat up, but he looks ready for round two.

_Now and then I'll try to bend. _

"Grahhh!" he screams as he bolts forward, Fiona only half-blocks the attack. She is tackled, I can see the fear and hatred in her eyes.

_Under pressure, wind up snapping in the end. _

I lunge forward to save my comrade.

_One in ten. _

My head collides with Scourge, sending both of us into a thick stock of bamboo.

_One in ten._

He counters slamming my face into the cold dirt.

_One in ten._

I suddenly hear a thud, but I feel no pain.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench._

"Need help there chief?" Fiona asks holding her hand out to me.

_One more indecent accident._

"Good job there, rookie," I grin taking her hand, and hoist myself up.

_I'd rather leave than suffer this._

"Gahhh!" Fiona screams, I turn around to see Scourge holding a switchblade up to her neck.

_I'll never be your monkey wrench._

"I'm only going to say this once, fox boy," he growls.

_All this time to make amends._

"Surrender your force," he continues.

_What do you do when all your enemies are friends?_

"Or," I ask in the intent of stalling.

_Now and then I'll try to bend._

"Do I even need to answer?"

_Under pressure, wind up snapping in the end._

"Well, yes, yes you do."

_One in ten._

I can see the anger seething in his eyes, "she gets it," he barks.

_One in ten._

"You're a daisy if you do," I say, as my left hand lays ready to draw my Luger.

_One in ten._

"Alright, Merlin I hope god this works," I grumbled to myself.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench._

I swing my right hand up, and use some of the basic magic that my uncle taught me, to materialize an energy shield between Fiona's neck and Scourges knife.

_One more indecent accident._

Scourge tries to slice, but his blade is knocked out of his hand by the shield.

_I'd rather leave than suffer this._

"Whuu...damnit!" he yells.

_I'll never be your monkey wrench._

Immediately after figuring out that she's alive, I see an evil grin appears on the vixen's face.

_Temper._

"Ooofff!" Scourge screams as Fiona rams her elbow into his gut.

_One last thing before I quitI never wanted any more than I could fit into my head._

She follows up by slamming her elbows into his skull.

_I still remember every single word you said. _

Following through with a solid headbut.

_And all the shit that somehow came along with it._

And finishing with a bone breaking roundhouse kick to the jaw.

_Still, there's one thing that comforts me. _

"Jolly good show," I cheer.

_Since I was always caged and now I'm free._

I walk over to Scourge and kick him in his side, "he's unconscious," I confirm.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench._

"We don't make a bad duo," she chuckles.

_One more indecent accident._

"No we don't."

_I'd rather leave than suffer this._

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass out there Tails," Fiona says, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

_I'll never be your monkey wrench_.

"How does it feel getting revenge on someone who treated you like a tool?" I ask, grinning.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out) _

"*sniff* Amazing," she says, now on the brink of crying.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)_

"How good?" I ask

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)_

Out of nowhere she puts her arms around my shoulders, and pulls me towards her.

_Don't wanna be your monkey wrench._

She pressed her lips to mine, it is shocking. But it feels hot and electric, like a warm sunny day. We only break the embrace when it is clear that we need air, "that good?" I ask her, my head in cloud 9.

"That good," she confirms.

-Song ends-

"Take that you no-good sniveling ape!" Barns cries victorious, standing over an unconscious Sgt. Simian.

"Good job, Barns!" I yelled over to my comrade, standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"Alright boss, we got 'em, but I took a blow to the side," Pennelope grunts as she limps over to us.

"Do you need medical attention?" Fiona asks, clearly concerned.

"Don't you worry, it's just a flesh wound," she chuckles back.

"What's Ulysses doing?" I ask.

"Oh, he's just trying our new 'guests' up," she responds with a chuckle.

"Pen, I'm going to call a troop carrier in. do you think we have enough time to make it to the hills if we wait for its arrival?" I ask.

"Well it's 9:21 right now, so we can wait for the troop carrier," she responds looking at her watch.

"Wunderbar, I call one in now," I say, as I reach for my phone.

"Tails, you made these guys out to be tough," Barns jokes as he walks over to us.

"Barns, a lot can happen in ten-years," Fiona responds.


	7. Forgiveness

Tails POV

mountains, west of BBA city of Kipling

3:28 Mobian Time

"Pen, I think this is a little more than a flesh wound," Fiona grumbles as she wraps snow white bandages. They soon turn a crimson red.

"Honey, I am going to agree with Fiona on this one," Ulysses grumbles.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in my face," she retorts.

"Alright, we strike in about five hours," I report.

"So, what's the plan chief?" Barns asks.

"We move with the sun at our backs, infiltrate the naval base, deal with the senior officer, escape in a ship, and blow the place to bloody hell," I explain.

"Isn't that what we do every time?" Ulysses groans.

"And it works every time," I clarify.

"Tails, I want to talk with you for a second," Fiona says, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Sure thing Fi," I respond as she leads us away from the group, past some trees, and into a clearing.

"About earlier," she says rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah…" I respond sheepishly.

"It was great."

"What part?" I respond with a playful grin.

"Well kicking the shit out of Scourge felt amazing."

"And?"

"And… that..." she responds with a sheepish smile. "*sigh* I'm not sure Tails, it almost felt wrong. Before I was toying with you, ran off with Scourge, let you all down, and broke into prison. Now not only do you allow me to fight alongside your ranks, but trust me to fight alongside you. Tails, after someone has done so much to you, put you through so much shit, how can you not only forgive, but accept them?" she sobs.

"Fiona, a long time back, probably when I was ten or something, I read a book. And in one part a sage answered the secret of peace, it was forgiveness," I philosophically respond.

"Really Tails, forgiveness?" she asks skeptically.

"Just try to leave your fucked up past behind you, it does wonders.

"Easy for you to say," she scoffs.

"Fi, I know it sounds daft, but be who you want to be now, Not who you were then."

"...Alright Tails, I think I can do it."

"Great, anything else?"

"Yes," she responds, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, and pulling me into an embrace. I stiffen my muscles in shock, but I slowly melt into the warm embrace. She quickly finds my lips, and presses them with hers, just like before, it feels hot and electric. I respond by wrapping my arms and tails around her, holding her as close as I can. We only break the embrace when there is a need for air.

"Tails, thank you… thank you for accepting me as more than a comrade, for letting me leave my old life behind… and for opening your heart to me."

By the end of her speech she is in tears.

"Don't sweat it Fi, everything will turn out alright," I whisper soothingly.

She steals my lips again, pressing harder this time. I feel the 'electricity' flow down my spine, as I close my eyes, melting into the embrace. She starts rubbing my back softly, only increasing the ecstasy.

"Now we could go see what the team is doing, or we could just sit here and make out… which one should we choose?" I ask playfully.

Fiona POV

mountains, west of BBA city of Kipling

4:11 Mobian Time

After all of these years I can't believe Tails is still into me. I would think this is a dream but his arms and tails that are wrapped around me feel real alright.

How would me from ten years ago react to this? It's hard to think that ten years ago I was tripping over myself for some cheating biker boy, and now I'm falling for a national hero.

"Now we could go see what the team is doing, or we could just sit here and make out… which one should we choose?" he asks playfully.

"I prefer the latter," I say before pressing my lips to his, trying to absorb all of the heat and passion. He starts to stroke my back softly, his touch feels addictive.

"What will your friends do when they find out about this?" I ask.

"Ha, Barns is probably scouting, and the other two are too familiar with what we are doing," I scoff.

"Tails, stay here with me," I whisper into his ear.

"As long as you want, Fi," he says soothingly before, again pressing his lips to mine. This feels different then when I kissed Sonic or Scourge, it's much hotter.

"Fiona, do you regret slapping me?" he asks bluntly.

"Yes, vey much… I kick myself everyday for it," I respond sadly, "Tails, do you still love me?"

"No, I'm just hugging and kissing you because I hate your guts," he responds, "yes I do Fiona, yes I do."

"I love you too Tails."


End file.
